Creatine ((1-methylguanidino) acetic acid) or creatine analog (hereinafter, called “creatine composition”) are not designated as a banned substance in IOC (International Olympic Committee) and were known as effectively amino acid composition for an improvement of exercise performance, because the athlete who took the creatine composition officially used by mainly oral ingestion accomplished good results in Barcelona Olympic in 1992. Moreover, a clinical trial for a rare medicinal product for the purpose of a treatment of an interactive disease such as ALS (Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis) is also conducted.
Furthermore, the respiratory medicine group of Tsukuba University made a presentation of a affectivity of asthma suppression test by creatine composition by using a guinea pig for laboratory use in 1998 (refer to Non-Patent document 1). In the airway hypersensitivity conference of Japan in next 1999, the same group made certain of the affectivity of asthma suppression for the human by using creatine for seven asthma patients more than two steps aside from the experiment using the asthma-diseased guinea pig (refer to Non-Patent document 2). Moreover, in “A. Nomura et al., Br. J. Pharmacol., 2003, 139, 715-720pp (Non-Patent document 3)”, it was certained that creatine had effective against the asthma by finding the anti-inflammatory effect of creatine. In the suppression tests described in Non-patent documents 1 to 3, the creatine-containing beverage developed by the matter applicants etc. was used (for example, Japanese patent publication No. 3595373 (B). Hereinafter, the publication is called “Patent Document 1”.). Moreover, the creatine-containing suppression agent is described in American Patent No. 60,937,746 B (called “Patent Document 2”).
Here, product types of creatine composition are powder-typed, tablet, capsule, suspension, and aqueous solution, wherein the creatine powder is most used in the selling market of creatine composition, and wherein the ingestion methods, whether directly taking the powder or dissolving the composition in water or juice, are conducted. In case that such methods are general, the report, that the asthma of the mouse for laboratory use takes a turn for the worse by creatine-ingestion, was made in public by the group of Sao Paulo University (refer to Non-patent document 4).
By using the same material as creatine, suppressing the asthma described in Non-patent Documents 1-3 and Patent document 2 while taking a turn for the worse described in Non-Patent document 4 are officially made in public as the research papers.
Basically, creatine is the material contained in meat and fish, and it is possible to take the creatine per gram in the case of freely eating meat and fish. However, so there are no reports that the asthma takes a turn for the worse due to take creatine in food life, creatine itself is not thought to be the cause of asthma inducing or ingravescence.
The commercial creatine is mainly chemical synthetic product and contains a tiny amount of impurities such as creatinine, sodium salt, cyanogen compounds (dihydrotriazine, dicyandiamide), and so on. As well, it is gathered that these impurities cause the asthma inducing or ingravescence. Then, although it is further apprehended that hydrogen cyanide gas is generated by reacting acid substance, such as gastric acid in vivo etc., with the above cyanogen compounds, the sell implementer of creatine has no indications and suggestions about the points in attention when taking creatine.
By the way, in case of producing the creatine-containing beverage described in Patent Document 1, a high-temperature sterilization is deployed on more than 100° C. in final process. On the other hand, generally, the creatine powder is taken by directly intraoral ingestion with ordinary (about 10-35° C.) or cool (less than 10° C.) temperature water or juice, or is taken by dissolving the creatine in ordinary (about 10-35° C.) or cool (less than 10° C.) temperature water or juice as described above. As described above, in case of counting that the asthma suppuration effect described in Non-Patent Documents 1-3 are present in case of using the creatine-containing beverage described in Patent document 1 and that creatine is drunk with ordinary temperature water etc. in the report described in Non-patent Document 4 in reverse, it is inferred that generating with or without hydrogen cyanide gas is related by the temperature of water or juice when taking with creatine or dissolving.